


my daughter, or a goddess?

by chuwi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Nayeon is a lap dance MONSTER, mentions all the members just briefly, no set couple except michaeng, sexual TENSION is my gay middle name, theyre dirty, twice is a big cluster of wlw girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwi/pseuds/chuwi
Summary: Jeongyeon can't decide if Tzuyu is still her innocent little maknae anymore when she looks that gorgeous.based off this tumblr textpost...https://incorrecttwicequotes.tumblr.com/post/179303251460/nayeon-kicking-open-the-door-make-way-everyone





	my daughter, or a goddess?

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something more wholesome for Jeongtzu but whats that?

Jeongyeon was known to be the mother of Twice. Jihyo was their leader, sure, and Nayeon was the eldest, but it was Jeongyeon who took care of the house chores, got the dorm clean and tidy, made sure the members always got screen time on stage ceremonies, had a tissue handy for any crying-- that jazz. She looked after her members as she would her family. And they were all like her younger siblings (yes, even Jihyo, especially with her biting habit).

That also meant that Jeongyeon the mom had stress she needed to get rid of too. Even if she bickered and fought with Nayeon so much, the eldest vain member was always her go-to when Jeongyeon needed to unwind. In plain words, get her off. Jeongyeon had an easier time with Nayeon because that's just her: pretty upfront and nasty.

Yes, Jeongyeon did it with her members. Only some. Nayeon most of the time, since they both just needed to relieve themselves and never needed much commitment. They weren't the nation's girlfriends for nothing. Jihyo, that one time she was drunk and snuck into her bed… The J-line, yea; Momo once or twice when she wasn't pigging out or collapsed in exhaustion from dancing, Sana more than a few times with how aggressive she was, and Mina, before she got together with Chaeyoung.

Which brought her to the maknae line.

Jeongyeon could not touch them.

There were good reasons for the first two; Dahyun was a walking bible, and Chaeyoung had Mina before she was even an adult.

There was no such good reason with Tzuyu. She just never got into it with their tallest, youngest member. Maybe it was because she was actually a big baby and Jeongyeon couldn't bear to lay her hands on her.

Not that Jeongyeon would turn down a chance if it ever presented itself; Tzuyu was gorgeous, a literal goddess, the visual of the group, for crying out loud. She screamed beauty.

It wasn't a lie that Jeongyeon didn't think of the maknae like that every once in a while. She oozed beauty. Their recent photo shoots were solid proof of it.

But… Tzuyu never seemed to be into that sort of thing. And Jeongyeon didn't want to accidentally cross a line.

Nayeon made her cross it, though.

…

Jeongyeon tapped away on her cell, texting her fellow no-jam brother hurriedly. They were betting if Jihyo was sorting recycling again.

In the middle of typing a sentence, the front door to the dorm slammed, and a scream followed. Jeongyeon scrunched up her face in annoyance, but continued on her phone, slumped on her dorm bed.

She was soon interrupted, as the short-haired woman thought. A scream like that meant something happened and all the girls would soon know what it was about.

Nayeon burst into the dorm room, saying, "Get the fuck out of the way for the beautifulest person in the world!"

Jeongyeon tilted her phone down as she retorted instantly. "First of all, we know it's you, second, it's not beau--"

Then Tzuyu followed after Nayeon's outstretched presenter arms, and Jeongyeon immediately ate her words.

The youngest member looked stunning. Her recently dyed hair was soft, like chick down. Her makeup accented the roundness of her cheeks and large, innocent eyes. Her lips flared with a subtle blush, and her nails sparkled with a natural color.

Then Jeongyeon's eyes focused down, on the maknae's dress. The lithe black material hugged her long form, and left nothing to the eye to imagine.

Jeongyeon tried hard to swallow past the growing lump in her throat. "Carry on," she croaked out hoarsely.

Nayeon spun around to cup Tzuyu's face, continuing to squeal in a loud volume. "My baby! You're so pretty, so sexy. Maybe just for today you're the fairest one of all today! Eheheh."

Jeongyeon loosened her sweater collar, forcefully tugging her eyes back to her phone. Chaeyoung was nagging her, and her phone vibrating was a good distraction. But she barely managed to type out a reply before she abandoned it as Tzuyu sat down next to her on the couch. The dip from her bandmate's weight caused her to lean in Tzuyu's direction, and their shoulders bumped. Jeongyeon didn't want to convey that she was nervous in any way, though, and so didn't move from their close position. At least she was wearing a thick sweater compared to Tzuyu's bare shoulders, even if she started sweating nervously.

But Nayeon the big-handed monster was still in the room. As she continued cooing over the maknae, Jeongyeon lifelessly scrolled through her phone, trying to ignore the pair besides her.

"Tzuyu! Can you be my baby?

"Tzuyu, if you were a puppy, you'd definitely be the cute-cutest in the world.

"Ah, who did your makeup for you? Asking for a friend, of course.

"Tzuyu-ah, Tzuyu-ah, do you know what I wanna do? Do you remember~~?"

And Nayeon plopped her down in Tzuyu's lap, reenacting her lap grinding from their Fancy concert.

"Nayeon-unnie, please…" Tzuyu covered her face with her hand, sighing in exasperation.

"Tzuyu, why are dressed up?" Jeongyeon asked, heaving a sigh as well. She put down her phone in defeat, half turning her face to the flirting pair, but still refusing to look directly at the goddess next to her.

"I have a shoot in a bit… it's nearby, so--" She was suddenly cut off, her voice catching. Jeongyeon glanced over briefly to see what was wrong, and regretted it deeply.

Tzuyu had covered her mouth, but it did nothing to muffle the groan that a particular Nayeon-induced grind elicited.

Nayeon paused, grabbing Tzuyu's shoulder. "Tzuyu-ah? You good?"

"Do you think she is?" A burning-faced Jeongyeon muttered, her own face covered to hide the flush on her face.

"Nayeon-unnie, please," Tzuyu gasped out in a small voice, and that plea made Jeongyeon stand up to her maknae's rescue.

"Nayeon, get your ass out." Jeongyeon pointed hard at the door, her eyes narrowing.

The oldest member whined as she hugged Tzuyu closer, her mouth open wide. "Aww, Jeongyeon, I was just playing!"

"More like being annoying and perverted."

"But Tzuyu-ah doesn't mind, does she?"

The two older members looked to Tzuyu for an answer, and was met by her cold dead fish stare.

Nayeon jumped up. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm not loved~~!" With her hands in the air, the loudmouthed member left in defeat, singing to herself praises all the while.

Jeongyeon exhaled deeply. "She's finally gone." Running a hand through her short black hair, Jeongyeon glanced at Tzuyu, who was still on the couch, staring listlessly forward. Even if there was a hot goddess just lounging on the couch of her room, the maternal side of her won out.

"Are you okay, Tzuyu-ah?" The short-haired woman came up close to Tzuyu, trying to discern her younger member's emotion from her expression, which was a lost cause. Jeongyeon found herself staring at a prettied-up face instead of reading for any signs of emotional scarring.

Tzuyu's dark eyes flicked to meet Jeongyeon's as her face got closer, then moved away almost immediately. A hand went up to pull up the low collar of her dress.

"I'm okay." Her flat voice gave nothing away, which didn't help Jeongyeon.

"Nayeon was just messing with you. Don't take it personally." Jeongyeon's hand went up to adjust a strand of her dyed hair, pulling it back behind her ear in a slow gesture.

Did Tzuyu just shiver at her touch? The maknae's eyes half-closed, and Jeongyeon's brain went ahead way too many steps for her comfort.

"Tzuyu-ah?" Jeongyeon repeated tentatively as the makenae's hand closed around her raised wrist.

Large, dark eyes with full eyelashes fluttered as Tzuyu gazed at Jeongyeon and said in a low voice, "No, I didn't take it personally."

Tzuyu wasn't saying anything remotely seductive, but the way she presented herself-- slightly flushed cheeks, dark hair framing her face, shoulders pressed together as she leaned in towards Jeongyeon-- anyone would fall for her. She was the visual of the group. She was a goddess. She was se--

And she was Tzuyu. Jeongyeon stood up, forcing a small smile to hide any weird expressions she might otherwise make. "What time is your shoot? I'm going to be picking up Jihyo anyways so I could give you a ride--"

A hand suddenly pushed Jeongyeon back, and she stumbled into the half-open door of the dorm room. Jeongyeon glanced up at Tzuyu in disbelief as the maknae reached around her to gently shut the door, moving in to hem her senior in between her and the wall.

"I have time, Jeongyeon-unnie."

Jeongyeon gulped, laughing nervously as she waved Tzuyu back. "Oh, that's good," she rambled, sliding out from Tzuyu's outstretched arm. "Manager-unnie is probably gonna drive you there anyways, right? You don't need me." Jeongyeon had circled around to Tzuyu's back, successfully out of her close range, but since the tall woman was in front of the door, there was still no place to go, no place to run.

Tzuyu watched her with curious eyes, like a puppy trying to access a new toy.

Jeongyeon needed something to do, to get her mind out of the gutter, but this was her room, and it was clean. So she went to smooth out the younger member's dress, adjusting the shoulder straps and pulling out any wrinkles Nayeon caused. Probably not the best distraction, as Tzuyu was the object of her distress. "Ah, you look so pretty. Nayeon was right. And yet she went and messed you up. She's so mindless sometimes--"

Hands closed around her wrists, halting her fussiness. Jeongyeon gulped uneasily, slowly; she refused to look at Tzuyu's expression, afraid of what she might see.

She didn't have to move her face, as Tuzyu came in close, tapping their foreheads together as she nuzzled their noses together, softly. Jeongyeon let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and breathed in Tuzyu's perfume, her fingers clenching on the maknae's dress.

"Jeongyeon-unnie," Tzuyu purred, never lifting her eyes to meet Jeongeyon's, but instead keeping them trained low. "Nayeon-unnie made me feel all weird…" Her fingers trailed down Jeongyeon's arms, tugging at her sweater, beckoning it off.

Jeongyeon made a strangled growl in her throat, trying to hold herself back. "H-how can I help, Tzuyu?" Her hands were rubbing rough circles over her biceps, going up to squeeze Jeongyeon's shoulders and tracing down her shoulder blades. The older member couldn't stop herself from shivering at her touch, even if she was wearing a sweater and was starting to heat up.

The maknae's dark eyes finally flicked up to meet Jeongyeon's, her tongue peeking out to lick her lips in a cat-like gesture. "How you always do it, unnie. Take care of me."

In the end, Jeongyeon would always take care of her members.


End file.
